To Heal a Broken Soul
by BlackxxCherry
Summary: How do you find a lost soul? How do you fix a broken heart? Sakura and Sasuke must forgive and heal each other before they fall victim to the emptiness of despair. Extended summary inside. Contains NaruHina, along with some other pairings. Rating may change depending on how the story goes. R&R ON HIATUS
1. Broken Memories

This is only my 2nd fanfic, so please forgive me on anything I mess up.

I'm not an avid Naruto fan, but I do greatly enjoy the characters and their development with the plot. I want to make sure some of my Naruto facts and history is correct, so if it's incorrect, please tell me.

Reviews are greatly welcomed.

Full Review: When a raging Sasuke is spotted near Konoha, it's up to the rest of Team seven to stop him. But nobody could have predicted what came after. "These people should be dead, _gone. _So then why am I staring at Uchiha Itachi?"

**A/N:** Bold is when inner Sakura is speaking,.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do NOT own Naruto in any way or form.

* * *

Chapter 1: Broken Memories

››› ‹‹‹

_I…I love you more than anything!_

The heart wrenching memory replayed in her mind.

_If you are by my side, I will make sure that you will not regret it. I will make every day more enjoyable, and you will be happy!_

A tear crept to the corner of her eye.

_That's why…I beg you! Please stay here!_

It welled up, threatening to fall.

_I will even help you with your revenge! That's why…please…stay here with me…if that's not possible, please take me with you._

_. . ._

_After all this, you're still annoying._

The tear fell, leaving a lonely streak on her face.

_Sakura…thank you._

* * *

Sakura woke abruptly, gasping and trying her best to hold in her tears. She pulled the covers closer to her trembling body. Choking on a sob, the tears she held back flew swiftly down her soft face and soon enough, tears racked her body, her sobs becoming harsher.

**Dammit Sakura! I though we already moved on! **

_I thought so too…_

She glanced at the clock, sighing when it read 4:21AM. Her shift at the hospital wasn't until 7AM, but in the state she was in, she couldn't fall back asleep. Finally making her decision, Sakura wearily pushed herself off her bed, slowing shuffled to the bathroom, stripped herself of her sweat and tear drenched night shirt, and stepped into the steaming shower as soon as the water was hot enough. She sighed in contentment, relaxing as the water massaged her tense muscles and gently flowed down her nicely curved body. She was now 20, and her body had appropriately filled out her curves. Though Sakura envied people like Hinata or even Lady Tsunade for their huge chests, she still considered herself fairly attractive. Twenty minutes later, she stepped out of her bathroom, a fluffy towel hugging her body. She plopped down on her bed, the sheets absorbing the water from her long, bubble-gum hair as it fanned out on her pillow. After ten minutes of lying there, Sakura finally grunted, got up, and walked to her closet. She wanted to take a walk, to take her mind off of certain people.

She pulled out a blood red, sleeveless shirt with her family's symbol on the back, with a zipper that adorned the front, reaching from her chin to the bottom of the shirt. She put on a mesh shirt first, the sleeves reaching her elbows. Pulling on a pair of tight, black shorts that went down to her knees, with one leg wrapped in white wraps holding a kunai pouch, Sakura also took out a short, black, miniskirt.

She looked at her jounin vest, and contemplated on the decision of wearing one or not, but she decided against it. She wasn't going on a mission or anything, just the hospital. Sakura's mind was pulled into the memory of the day she finally achieved the jounin level. A year ago, she had passed the jounin exams, proving the world that she wasn't the weak girl everyone knew when she was twelve. But she doubted people even thought of her like that since Tsunade had announced that Sakura had passed her in every way, both in medicine and strength, two years ago. She briefly wondered how Sasuke would react if he knew how strong and independent she was now, but quickly shook the thought off in case bad memories would resurface.

Shrugging off the sorrow that welled up every time she thought of Sasuke, Sakura substituted the jounin vest for her long, white, medic coat. Tugging on her knee-length boots, she was about to walk out of her room when a tapping sound came from behind her. Quickly pulling out a kunai, Sakura relaxed when she realized it was just an Anbu member, waiting patiently for her to open the window. Undoing the seals that securely locked her window from unwanted visitors, Sakura allowed the Anbu to relay his message to her.

"The Hokage requires your presence immediately Haruno-san. He said to meet him in his office as quickly as possible."

Nodding her head, the Anbu disappeared, and Sakura raced out her door towards the Hokage tower, wondering what was so important that she was needed at 5AM.

* * *

Sakura swiftly jumped through the open window to the Hokage's office, and met with Naruto's eyes, distress and worry held in them.

"You called for me Hokage-sama?" she asked, bowing her head in respect.

"Sakura-chan, I told you like a hundred times! Stop with all the formalities! I've been your best friend and teammate for like, 8 years!" Naruto exasperated.

She scoffed, "My 'best friend' is Hokage and carries the responsibility for the whole village on his shoulders. It definitely calls for the formalities." She smiled at the memory, when Naruto was finally appointed Hokage just a few months ago. He looked so happy that day, it almost made Sakura cry.

Said person chuckled, but then quickly turned back to the issue at hand. Looking at Sakura straight in the eye and warily watching her reaction, he stated, "Sasuke was just spotted only a few miles from the village. Reports say he's heading towards here…and that he didn't exactly appear…sane. At all."

Sakura stared at Naruto, dumbfounded, "W-what?"

He continued, "He's serious Sakura-chan. He's seriously going to attack Konoha."

Sakura, unable to form any thoughts at this, whispered, "What are you going to do Naruto?" the words barely coming out of her mouth.

He sighed, defeat evident in his broken stance. Pulling a hand through his hair, he replied, "I have to think about the village first Sakura-chan," He looked at her, silently begging for her understanding, "I have to issue out _the_ order. I don't have a choice. He _has_ to be stopped."

She looked at him with broken eyes.

"Please Sakura-chan, believe me, I don't want to, but it's _the only choice_."

She took a step back, her hands reaching out for something to steady her. She blinked, anguish seeping out of every pore in her body, then slowly, as if willing it to take an eternity, nodded. "I-I understand Naruto." She held back hot tears, feebly attempting to will them away.

**Sakura we're stronger than this, dammit! We have to be strong!**

_I know._

**Then pull yourself together! We can't let Naruto feel guilty for his actions!**

_I KNOW. I will be strong…for both of us._

Sakura knew Naruto was falling apart in the inside. Sasuke was a brother to him; a best friend, a rival. He was _family_. He was one of Naruto's _first_ bonds. But they both knew that the day would come where they'd have to face Sasuke in battle, until only one came out alive. They knew, but they didn't want to admit it.

* * *

**Author's Note: So what do you think? Should I continue with this? And please, suggestions are needed! What do _you _think should happen?**


	2. Painful Pasts

Okay so this is chapter 2 in To Heal a Broken Soul, sorry for the late update. It took me awhile to sort the story's plot out. This chapter is a bit longer than the last.

Thanks to **ProjXPsyClone** and **DarkenedAngelzTears** for encouraging me to continue this story.

**DISCLAIMER**: I do NOT own Naruto in any way or form.

* * *

Chapter 2: Painful Pasts

Kakashi leaned against the wall, waiting for his next orders. For once in his life, he was on time for something, though in this situation, tardiness was not an option. At this exact moment, all the shinobi in the village were scurrying into their positions as they waited for Sasuke Uchiha.

Inside the Hokage's office were also Gai's team, minus Gai himself; he had been injured during a mission a week ago. Naruto had felt the need to have backup in case…team seven was incapable of finishing the _job_. He had changed from his Hokage attires to his jounin ones, ready to join the group on the mission. Kakashi had noticed the suffocating atmosphere that surrounded the room, but he was in too much turmoil himself to care. Sasuke was his precious student. His student _prodigy_. But he had chosen the path of destruction, and Kakashi blamed himself, like always. It was _his _fault Sasuke left. It was _his _fault the team split apart. It was _his _fault Sakura was left broken for almost 3 years. She didn't become strong because of _him_, and Naruto didn't achieve his dream because of _him_. He left his students to face the shinobi world by themselves, and everything they had achieved up to this point wasn't with _his_ help. He was a failure as a sensei.

As Kakashi wallowed in his own guilt and regret, Naruto began debriefing the mission.

"Our mission is to prevent Sasuke Uchiha from coming near the village. If killing him is the only way to protect the village, then so be it. If…," Naruto hesitated, biting his lip as he continued, "/If it is possible to restrain him and bring him back to the village to face his crimes, you may do so, but otherwise, fight with the intention to…kill. Understood?" he finished. Naruto had looked at Sakura especially when he said the last part. She wouldn't look him in the eyes, the doubt would show in her eyes.

"Neji will be the team's leader for this." Kakashi couldn't be trusted with the position if his mind was clouded with doubt for the missions' orders. Naruto continued, "Grab what you need and report to the main gates in one hour," he concluded. And with that, everyone took off. Before Sakura and Kakashi could jump out the window, Naruto had quickly grabbed their arms, "Sakura-chan, Kakashi-sempai, can you really kill Sasuke it the opportunity came to it?" he asked softly. Sakura looked back, "I don't know, but I will _try_," she answered honestly. Kakashi nodded his head, indicating that he felt the same. Naruto accepted their answers and dismissed them. Sighing, he left his office and headed towards the Hyuuga compounds.

* * *

As Naruto walked in, he called out gently, "Hinata-chan, I'm home." Hinata popped her head out of one of the doors and ran towards him, "Naruto-kun! Welcome back!" Naruto opened his arms to his wife and she crashed into them, wrapping her arms around his waist as she giggled.

"You know you shouldn't be running around in your condition Hinata-chan," he murmured into her long, midnight blue, hair.

She huffed, looking up at him, "You worry too much. Our child and I are fine. A bit of exercise won't be of any harm."

Chuckling, Naruto pulled Hinata into a warm kiss.

"Oh!" she squeaked, caught off-guard by his actions. After a minute of snuggling against each other, they reluctantly pulled apart.

"So, how did Sakura-chan take the news, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked quietly. She knew of team seven's painful past, and could only imagine what Sakura had went through when Sasuke left. She considered herself extremely lucky that Naruto had returned her feelings a year after he came back from training with Jiraiya, but Sakura never had her decade-long feelings returned. Hinata felt bad for the pink-haired kunoichi. She knew _exactly_ what a one-sided love felt, since she had been in love with Naruto for years. But now she was happily married and expecting her and Naruto's first child, a little girl they declared would be named, Sachiko; but Sakura was still alone. _Completely_ alone, since her parents had died on a mission five years ago. Though Naruto didn't have a family to begin with, he would be having the family he always dreamed of in a few months.

"She…wasn't exactly happy about it," Naruto said sheepily, recalling the scene that took place only half an hour before, "Definitely not happy. But I'm sure she'll make it through. We're talking about Sakura-chan here, the strongest kunoichi Konoha had ever had, including Tsunade-baa-chan."

But Hinata had her doubts on that. Sakura may be strong, but how she handled things emotionally could be debated with. She sighed. If she wasn't more than half-way through her pregnancy, she would join Naruto on the mission, but deep down she knew, even if she weren't, Naruto would never allow her to be involved with team seven's mess. Sasuke Uchiha was not a force to be reckoned with. The only reason Naruto allowed Sakura to join was because she was a part of team seven, and he didn't expect Gai's team to directly join in their battle. What he had told them was a cover-up for their actual purpose. Naruto was sure Sasuke had a few teammates with him, and he wanted Gai's team to take care of them so team seven could save their chakra for the final battle.

Following Naruto into their room, Hinata watched him gather the things he needed. She was worried for Naruto. No, scratch that, she was downright terrified. Who knows the dangers Naruto would be put through by fighting Sasuke? Sasuke had defeated Orochimaru four years ago, and had defeated his brother just a few months ago. Now it seemed that his goal was to destroy Konoha. Hinata was brought out of her thoughts when Naruto moved towards her, ready to say goodbye.

"Please Naruto-kun, for me, please be safe. _Promise_ me you won't die," she pleaded with him.

Naruto kissed her nose, then bent down and kissed her bulging stomach, "_I promise_."

* * *

Sakura sped up her pace as she rushed to her bedroom, and collapsed on the hard, wooden floor, her body unable to reach the comforts of her bed. Sakura roughly pulled her knees into her chest, curling up into a ball, and took short, quick breathes. The breathing methods did not calm her nerves, and soon she was hyperventilating, though she refused to let go of her steel-grip around her knees.

_Sasuke is back… he's back…he's back. _Sakura kept repeating the words in her head. It seemed like the only coherent thought she was able to form. Anyone who knew this kunoichi would have realized by now that when she spoke Sasuke's name, she had removed the "kun" at the end of his name; it was only one of the many implications that she had moved on. Yet here she was, breaking down because of the same man she had told herself to forget.

_If this is what happens when I hear his name, I could only imagine how I'd react when I meet him face to face…oh God, please, please don't let me humiliate myself in front of him…I cannot let Sasuke see how weak I am at the moment… _Sakura desperately thought.

**We won't let him see us like this! We'll beat the crap right outta him, and we'll _force_ him to see how strong we are now! CHA! **

_Yeah, you're right. We're strong now. I'm not going to let all those years of hard work go to waste the moment we meet! I REFUSE to back down!_

**CHA! That's more like it!**

Sakura stood up, wincing as her knees stretched in pain. She had stayed in the fetus position for too long. Looking at the clock, Sakura realized she still had half an hour until she was expected at the main gates, so she made herself relax a little as she gathered the things she needed.

_Well so much for not needing my jounin vest… _she grimly thought. Taking off her medic coat, she grabbed her jounin vest and put it on, zipping it up as she looked at herself in the mirror. Eight years had passed, and they didn't go by peacefully. Sakura had worked harder than anyone, even more than Naruto. She had always trained until she collapsed, completely ignoring her chakra depletion. If there wasn't any chakra left, then she'd use physical strength to keep going. She had lost count on how many times Kakashi or Naruto had to carry her exhausted body back to her apartment. One time she had wearily woken up to Naruto's soothing voice as he carried her, sadness weaving with his words, "_Why are you trying so hard Sakura-chan? Why are you pushing yourself so hard that your own body cannot keep up with you? You don't need to be so strong anymore. You don't have to worry about bringing back Sasuke anymore. So what's driving you on? For what, or for whom, are you becoming stronger for?_"

She had slipped into unconsciousness after that, answering Naruto's pleading question in the darkness of her mind, _I'm doing it for myself Naruto…I'm doing it so that no one will ever be able to break my heart like Sasuke had…I'm doing it so that this time, you guys will be the ones to look at my back…this time, you will watch __**me**__ protect the ones I love…_

And it had been the truth. After Sasuke had left Konoha, Sakura's heart had cracked, but she kept up her cheerful appearance for Naruto, who had been suffering as deeply as she had with the betrayal of his best friend and teammate. But after Naruto had left for two years to train with Jiraiya, her heart had completely shattered. She had finally been pulled into a certain emptiness that had always seemed to surround her, and been left for the darkness that ate away the remnants of her shattered heart. No one knew what to do. Kakashi, Ino, and the rest of her friends had tried to lift up her spirits to no avail, that was until Tsunade had come along, offering Sakura an apprenticeship under herself. Sakura had instantly grasped at the opportunity to forget the pain of her missing teammates, and trained and trained before Tsunade had nothing left to teach her.

Naruto had come back during the time, but by then, Sakura had changed. Bright, green eyes that shone with mirth and mischievousness had been replaced with hard, jade eyes that reflected nothing but the hardships of life. Smiles that promised loyalty and devotion disappeared into thin air, and a straight, grim line had taken its place instead. The change had shocked everyone, especially Naruto and Kakashi. Naruto blamed himself for the new Sakura. He regretted leaving, if it meant destroying Sakura. He hadn't realized how deep she had been affected by his leave; he hadn't realized how strong Sakura's love for him as a brother ran. Kakashi also didn't realize he had miscalculated Sakura's bond with Sasuke and Naruto, believing that she'd be okay because she was fairly "strong" in the emotional area. When they both realized how grave their mistakes were, they had been consumed by guilt and regret. Only Tsunade had clearly seen the battle in Sakura's eyes. She had recognized the look as the same as her own. Sakura had been a direct reflection of Tsunade's former self, which was the reason why she had offered Sakura training. Though she had not wanted Sakura to change the way she had, Tsunade had understood the reasons behind it, and could not bring herself to approach the young kunoichi about the way she had now affected her teammate and former sensei. Tsunade could only watch helplessly in the background as her apprentice, and foster daughter, changed into the person almost all shinobi changed into during their line of work; emotionless and empty. How long had it been since anyone had seen Sakura's true smile? She seemed to resemble the old Sai more and more with each passing day. The Sai now expressed more emotions than he had in his younger days. Sakura would occasionally laugh with her friends, but they were now rare. She preferred to smirk if she didn't have her emotionless mask on. Like Sasuke.

She was turning into Sasuke without even knowing it.

* * *

**Yeah, I named Hinata and Naruto's first child Sachiko. I really enjoy creating characters, so I ended up designing all of Hinata, Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke's future children.**

***Spoiler***

**Both Naruto and Sasuke's families end up with four children. Yesterday I finally finished creating the last kid. I have names, looks, personalities, attributes, and powers written down for all the kids. The last few will not be fully mentioned by the end of this story, so I'll probably make a oneshot that revolves around them later.**

**If you want to see what they look like, I drew them and posted them on my profile.**


	3. Meet Team Hebi

Hey guys. I'm actually not dead, as you might believe. I know, its been MONTHS. And I'm really sorry about that. Don't worry; I won't discontinue this or anything. I have every intention to finish it. This fic was originally supposed to be something around 10,000 to 15,000 words. But with the new plot I have in mind, it might change to 20,000 to 40,000. Not too sure yet.

One of my main concerns is my complete lack of ability to write out fight scenes. And with careful thought, I've finally decided to cut out almost all fight scenes that will occur throughout this story. I may write out very crucial fight scenes for future chapters, but I honestly cannot write fight scenes for my life. I'm sorry if you're disappointed, though some may not be.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or its characters in any way or form.

* * *

Chapter 3: Meet Team Hebi (or Taka w.e.)

As soon as everyone arrived at the main gates, they instantly set off. Shikamaru had joined them at the last minute on Tsunade's orders. He conveniently calculated that they'd reach Sasuke at the Valley of the End. Naruto and Sakura scoffed at the irony; Sasuke had left at the Valley of the End, and now he would end up dying or coming back at the same place. Fate sure had a twisted sense of comedy.

Naruto had heard about Sasuke's "teammates" a year ago, and had tried his best on gaining as much information on them. The only thing the anbu discovered was that the female of the group could some how tell whenever they were near, and, for some reason, could read all their abilities and attacks. The nin with white hair is guessed to have hailed from Mist, with his profound abilities with water, and carried with him the late Zabuza's sword. And then there was the nin with orange hair. He was a mystery and his anbu couldn't get anything from him. The only information found was that he was the most dangerous of the three, for what reasons, they still have not determined.

"Everyone, stop!" shouted Neji from the front line. As they halted, a strange presence could be detected directly in front of them. Without concealing any of their chakra, Team Hebi openly stepped out from the trees.

"Yeah, so we're not supposed to let you interfere with Sasuke's mission." The man with white hair said.

"We'll kill all you pathetic Konoha shinobi! I won't let any one of you near my dear Sasuke-kun! Especially you, pinky!" The female nin with fiery red hair called out, obviously glaring at Sakura.

_What did she just call me?_

**THAT FUCKING BITCH JUST CALLED US PINKY! LET'S KILL HER RIGHT NOW! CHA!**

_I'd love to, trust me. But, our goal is Sasuke, remember? We'll kill her if she gets past team Gai._

**Yeah, **_**if.**_

Sakura internally snickered at the red-head's fate. No one escaped the weapon mistress's attacks. Especially some fangirling bitch.

Tenten turned to Team Kakashi and said, "We'll take care of this! You guys go on ahead!"

Kakashi nodded in agreement, then set off in a different direction with Naruto and Sakura right behind him.

Team Gai turned to Sasuke's team and got set in their stances. The other team got into their stances as well.

"Tenten, you take the girl. Lee, you take the white-haired nin, and I'll the last one. Remember, we must not let them get past us. We must try to give Team Kakashi as much time as possible."

"As if I'll let the bitch get past me," Tenten scoffed.

"I will not allow them to interfere with the youthfulness of Team Kakashi!" Lee enthusiastically replied.

And with that, Team Gai rushed forward.

* * *

It took them only a few minutes to reach the Valley of the End. There, Sasuke was waiting there patiently for them. Naruto stepped out first among them, with one last attempt to talk things out. Of course it would be futile, but he would try nevertheless.

"Sasuke…why? Why now? Why Konoha?"

Sasuke, giving Naruto a look-over, scoffed, "Seriously Naruto? Hokage? Which idiot gave you the position? Konoha is more pathetic than I originally thought. Then again, it won't matter after I destroy it."

Naruto growled at him, "Teme, tell me why you're doing this. What has Konoha ever done to you?"

At this, Sasuke immediately snarled, the rage in his eyes growing murderous, "_Why? WHY?!_ BECAUSE KONOHA KILLED MY CLAN, MY MOTHER, MY FATHER, AND MORE IMPROTANTLY, ITACHI!" (a/n: sorry for the caps, I didn't know how else to express Sasuke's fury)

Naruto narrowed his eyes, and his voice grew quiet. "I know what happened Sasuke. I read the files on my inauguration. And while I can't change what has happened, I can tell you the village is not at fault. It is the council, Danzou. But I'm sure even you know who's directly responsible. What I do know though, is that Itachi followed orders to protect his village. His loyalty to the village was stronger than to his clan. And what you're telling me is that you want to destroy the very thing Itachi died protecting? Did you know that Itachi acted as a spy for Konoha when he joined the Akatsuki? Even when he was labelled a missing-nin, he was loyal to Konoha. _And you're telling me you want to destroy Konoha?!"_

His words made the rest of Team Kakashi gasp in alarm. They hadn't known. Sasuke, on the other hand, seemed a little confused at Naruto's words. Like he was second-guessing himself.

Sakura stepped forward then, trying to make her words reach Sasuke, "Sasuke, Itachi's death is still fresh to you, isn't it? If you know the truth, surely that means you've regretted killing him? You're pained by the loss, and you're confused. You don't know what to do. You've spent almost your whole life focused on his death, and now that the truth's come out, you don't know what to believe in. So you've channelled your anger towards Konoha, automatically assuming it shoulders all the blame. But can't you see? It's as Naruto said, the blame is on the council and Danzou."

The confusion in Sasuke's eyes increased as he took in Sakura's words. She was correct, so completely correct, but he couldn't bring himself to agree; couldn't bring himself to face the truth. He didn't want to let go of the lie his life was built around, didn't want to admit he wasted his whole life just to regret his actions. It was simply too much, just _too much _to handle. And so he screamed. He didn't care anymore. _He didn't care._ All he wanted now was blood. He just wanted to destroy everything and everyone; and he would do it, even if it killed him. Because a world without his precious aniki wasn't worth living in.

If Itachi wasn't alive, _no one deserved to live._

And so the battle had begun.

* * *

Sakura had known, after the truth had been revealed, that Sasuke was devastated. But she didn't realize just how much he was affected. As she dodged a barrage of kunai, Sakura decided that there was no way they could bring Sasuke back alive. That fact alone made her shed a few tears. It was horrible, her perfect façade was being ripped piece by piece, and Sakura found herself becoming vulnerable again. Vulnerable to being the same 12 year-old girl again.

_No. I refuse to go back to that time. I am stronger now. Strong enough to stop him this time._

This was her chance; the chance to prove herself. The chance to protect her loved ones, even from themselves.

Eyes darted around the area, and she found Sai airborne, pelting out lion after lion. Kakashi and Naruto had teamed up against Sasuke in the centre. From the pattern of their movements, Sakura calculated that there'd be a split second of an opening. It would give her the chance to strike. Pushing her hands into complex jutsu, Sakura stood slightly on the side, waiting for her chance.

_There!_

She released hundreds of Sakura petals around Sasuke, which then flew at Sasuke, slicing him from different directions. Sasuke, who didn't expect the sudden attack, jumped back, body littered with shallow cuts. It wasn't Sakura's best move, but she figured it would be better to wear out him out bit by bit. Naruto and Kakashi, who had jumped back with Sakura's attack, then resumed to direct attacks on Sasuke.

At one point Sasuke caught almost all of Kakashi's side with his chidori, who would have died on impact is he hadn't shifted away at the last moment. Sakura had rushed to her former sensei, trying to close the wound, but it was too large for her to handle in the midst of battle. So Naruto ordered Sai to take Kakashi back to Konoha for further medical attention. Now all that was left were the three original members of team seven.

* * *

Sakura cursed at herself as she tended to her wound. She had misjudged the distance between her and Sasuke and ended up not only missing, but also taking a kunai to her head. It wasn't deep enough to be life threatening, but she needed to stop the bleeding before she lost consciousness from blood loss.

_Dammit, why am I still so weak?_

**Give yourself a break Sakura. We got the jackass back a while ago, remember?**

Sakura smirked at this. She had been able to get a punch in when Naruto had distracted Sasuke, and effectively shattered all of Sasuke's right jaw. It had not only infuriated Sasuke, but had also clearly surprised him; he obviously didn't expect to face a stronger Sakura. Sakura was just glad she wouldn't have to see his infamous Uchiha smirk for some time. Then, when she began to stand from her position on the ground, when she heard a horrifying sound in the air.

_Chirping…_

* * *

With the chakra they had left, they were reduced to their last moves; the ones that parted them the last time. _Chidori _and _raesengan._ (**A/N**: I know they have stronger moves than chidori and raesengan at the moment in the series, but I'm too lazy to go too deep into that.) Chirps sounded the air and electric sparks were coursing down Sasuke's arm. Meanwhile, the raesengan was steadily growing larger in Naruto's hand. They paused for a moment, to reflect on what was lost; once best friends, brothers even. Now, they faced each other as enemies. No turning back.

And they charged.

* * *

The second she heard the chirping, Sakura realized what Sasuke and Naruto were about to do. Spinning to face the duo, she instantly sped forward, the invisible weights Lee always made her wear around her ankles coming off and increasing her speed.

_No...nonono this wasn't supposed to happen...not now...not again..._a million thoughts passed through her head in a bare millisecond.

_And this time, Kakashi-sempai isn't here to stop them...this time they might really...NO. Not this time. Not EVER. I WILL STOP THEM. I will SAVE them from themselves..._

There were flashes of pink and determined jade eyes glinted in determination. Then, as the attacks collided, there was red. So, so much red.

It would be one of the events in the lives of Team Seven no one would ever forget. Ever.

The world around her exploded in blotches of reds and blacks filled with excruciating pain beyond belief.

And then, there was only white.

* * *

**I have a lot to explain. Firstly, I'm so sorry for rushing through this chapter. Again, I am so bad at fight scenes that I want to crawl into a hole and cry.**

**Secondly, I have no idea how Team Seven fights, since I usually skip though them all in the anime. I usually just see Sasuke and Naruto ramming raesengan and chidori into each other faces every time they meet. So I made everything up. Obviously, in a good battle scene, Kakashi wouldn't have gotten out so quickly, and Sai wouldn't be as useless. **

**Third, Sakura didn't seem to fight too much, even though I wrote how she would "prove her strength" and stuff. And that is completely due to my lack of skills. It wasn't intentional. Lets all assume she actually did shit.**

**And fourth, I don't know if some of you noticed or not, but I have seemed to put a lot of emphasis on Itachi and Sasuke's relationship. For this fic, I kinda needed Sasuke to have a deep attachment to his brother (no, not yaoi). Or at least, I think I do…yea it'll be explained later…I think…**

Aniki- Older brother

Teme- Bastard


	4. Floating in Darkness

I have the next chapter ready, it's just going under some editing.

A surprise character is introduced in this chapter. Hope you enjoy the chapter.

**Disclaimer**: Yeah, don't own Naruto. Never have, never will.

* * *

Chapter 4: Floating in Darkness

When she "woke" up, Sakura felt like she was floating. With a start, she took in her surroundings and found she was, in fact, "floating". For a few minutes she couldn't recall anything, until the memories came flooding back. More alert now, Sakura truly looked into the darkness and panic started to grip her.

It was then that inner Sakura decided to step in, worried her other self would start hyperventilating. Sakura's eyes widened the moment she took in the sight of her inner. While she was used to the presence in her head, she had never actually been in contact with inner Sakura physically. The image that greeted her eyes was indeed a little shocking.

Inner Sakura had dead, pale skin with hair with a shade of pink so light that it appeared to be a silvery white. But it wasn't that, that had shocked Sakura. It were the eyes; pitch black and endless. Sakura could lose herself in those depths.

Sakura heard something, or _someone,_ speaking and, with another jolt, realized inner Sakura had a deep, guttural voice laced with malice and hatred. In her head, she had always heard the voice as her own. Apparently, it was different in here.

_Wherever "here" is…_

Her ears twitched at the sound of her inner speaking again.

**Welcome to hell **she grinned.

* * *

Naruto blinked, and for a second he could convince himself that what had just happened did _not _happen. _Because it just wasn't possible._ He did _not _just raesengan Sakura. He did _not._ But he did. Naruto always hated the truth.

'It's just like before,' he thought bitterly, 'only this time, it _did _hit.'

Staring down at his bloodstained hands with blank eyes, the shock of reality slowly began to sink into him. He only saw blood as he rewound the scene in his head over and over again. The simple, yet at the same time so deep and significant truth, was right before him.

He had just hit Sakura with his raesengan. He had just hit _Sakura _with his _raesengan._ Raesengan, a move so powerful no opponent have ever left alive.

* * *

"So…why am I here?" Asked Sakura as she looked at her surroundings. It had been pitch black, but now it was a kind of warm, light grey. There was absolutely nothing other than her and her inner.

**Well, in short, your body couldn't keep up with the injury you received, so, more or less, it shut down, **inner Sakura replied. She purposely left out the part where they had "magically" travelled through some sort of distortion because of two reasons; one, she wasn't exactly sure of her theory, and two, Sakura would probably die of a heart attack, lack of oxygen and sudden build of blood pressure all at once.

"Am I dead?" said Sakura in a rushed voice.

**No, I managed to activate the Creation Rebirth jutsu at the moment of impact, but there was only enough chakra to deal with the wound from raesengan and chidori, or at least, enough to keep us alive. I think we're in some kind of coma-like state now. It's just your body's way of dealing with all this shit. I mean, you didn't just collapse from physical wounds, there's also all the mental stress you've put yourself under in about, what, 8 hours? Besides, **_**you're**_** the medic here. Use your brain for once.**

Sakura pondered at this thought. It _did_ make sense that her body was reacting the way it did, even if the worst had been dealt with. But she felt as if something was missing in this diagnosis. Something inner Sakura knew, but was hiding. Then another thought hit her; how long would she stay unconscious? What if she never woke up? Was she stuck with her inner self forever? The thought made Sakura shudder.

**Well…**drawled her inner, pulling Sakura from her more-than-depressing thoughts. **I think that if our body were able to take the time to fully heal, we may wake up. That is, if we don't die from blood loss.**

"Great, this is just great; definitely the WORST day in history." Sakura muttered. Inner Sakura then decided that the situation was bad enough, so one, _itty bitty_ bad news thrown on top of it wouldn't make too much of a difference.

**So like, I **_**think**_** it's okay for me to tell you that we **_**may**_**have been sucked into a distortion in space and time, and **_**may**_** have ended up in either the future or the past.**

The only thing Sakura could spit out was a piercing, "WHAT?!"

* * *

He didn't even twitch an eye when Shikamaru's shadow binding jutsu caught him. Time and reality was nonexistent to him at the moment. All he could do was stare at his bloody hands as he faintly heard Gai's team finally catch up to them. Through all of their harsh gasps and furious whisperings with Shikamaru, the only thing Sasuke could focus on was pink.

It had confused him; why was it that he could focus on nothing else but the colour pink? It's not like he had cared for Sakura or anything. In fact, he wanted everyone dead, right? So why did the blood on his hands burn him? Why did the feeling of his hands shoving through her body feel so _wrong?_ He should have been revelling in it. _So why did he feel the need to throw up?_

All the thoughts drove Sasuke insane. He just couldn't find the answer to his questions. His legs gave out and he slumped to the ground, staring at his bloody hand. Slowly, he raised his hand and smeared it all over his beaten, white robes (a/n: I don't know if its called hakamas, or just robes). The blood soon began to spread, making it look like Sasuke had received the wound. He simply sat, staring at his blood-soaked clothes. There was just so much red, that the grass around him was soaked red. Just so, _so _much red.

A feral cry echoed in the darkness of the valley, haunting everything in its vicinity.

* * *

Uchiha Itachi could be described with quite a few words; quiet, serious, calm, brilliant, prodigy, calculating, _emotionless_. But when he took in the appearance of Haruno Sakura, with the moonlight glowing off her skin, making the illusion of something divine, he sucked in a deep breath and thought of only one thing; she looked like an _angel_. An angel with beautiful, long pink hair that sat like a halo around her head; an angel with a skin so pale and smooth, yet somehow holding a faint shade of peach; an angel_ who currently lay in her own blood_. Catching the gleam of her Leaf headband, he realized with a start this girl was not an angel, but in fact, a ninja from his own village. But suspicion crept into his mind.

'_I've never seen her around Konoha before, I mean, who could ever miss that hair?'_ he thought. But he was pulled out of his train of thought when he realized this ninja that lay in her own blood was _still _bleeding all over the forest ground. Quickly formulating a plan in his mind, he picked the up girl as gently as he could. From what he could see, the severest injury was a half-healed wound to the stomach. Itachi contemplated his options, and decided that even if he did run at his fastest pace, this girl may not make it in time. So he made the hand signals of the teleportation jutsu while holding the girl in his arms, and poofed right into the Hokage's office.

A last minute thought flashed through his head.

'_What kind of a ninja has pink hair?'_

* * *

Sarutobi had been working on some documents that dealt with the treaty that was to be formed between Suna and Konoha when Itachi had poofed into his office with little to no warning. He looked up to see the figure of Uchiha Itachi. It was only a moment later that he realized Itachi was carrying some kind of bundle in his arms that, with closer inspection, could be recognized as a girl; a girl that was bleeding profoundly. Alarm filled Sarutobi's face at the sight, and immediately looked at Itachi, waiting for an answer. He wasn't disappointed as Itachi quickly reported.

"I found her at the Valley of the End. She seems to be a Leaf ninja, but I can't be too sure since I've never seen her before. Though in this circumstance, I believe it is wiser that she survives first, then is put through interrogation."

The Sandaime agreed with Itachi and snapped his fingers. Instantly, Anbu surrounded him.

"Make sure this girl is taken to the hospital, and is taken care of _at once_. I also want some of you to investigate her background; apparently she's a Leaf nin."

The Anbu nodded their heads in understanding, one of them taking Sakura from Itachi.

"Dismissed" Sarutobi cut out. They immediately set to work.

"Itachi, I want you to debrief me on all the details of this…dilemma."

Itachi complied and set into a full explanation.

In his mind, he completely ignored the feeling of dread and anxiety towards this mysterious, pink-haired kunoichi.

* * *

"We, _WHAT?!_" sputtered Sakura.

**You heard me. I think we were pulled into some kind of rip in the fabric of time. I felt the distortions in the area since the beginning of the battle, but I couldn't pinpoint where it was, or how it would open. I'm guessing that the force of both raesengan and chidori together, along with your body right in the middle, caused an impact large enough for the distortion to open and swallow us up,** inner Sakura said.

"But, h-how is that even possible? _How_ can there be a _"rip in time"_? It's utter nonsense!" cried Sakura.

**It may be nonsense, but it's also not **_**impossible**_inner Sakura hinted at.

**I mean, Kakashi can distort time and space with his sharingan, can he not?**

"But this is completely different. And it's not like Kakashi-sempai can send people _back in time _with his sharingan."

Her inner shrugged, as if she wasn't bothered by the whole ordeal at all. Sakura tried to repress her urge to strangle her inner.

"So what do we do then?"

**Well, until we wake up, nothing. It's not like we **_**can **_**do anything.**

"Yeah, but we don't even know how long it'll take to wake! Can't we, I don't know, do _something _in the mean time? I'll go crazy if we only ever talk."

**I don't know. I usually just sleep, watch the stupid things you do, or talk with you. I guess, you can try to practice or something?**

Sakura sighed, giving the empty space around them another glance, "I guess so…"

* * *

**So like, yeah I stuck Itachi in this fic, because I have a lot of ideas for this fic I want to try out. Derp. :P**

**On another side note, I know it was mentioned that Sakura seemed to be a cold block of ice earlier on, but we all know that Sakura is a pretty emotional character. Sometimes I hate how other fics just kill off Sakura`s emotions like it`s nothing. I think Sakura`s emotional personality makes her who she is. I wanted to keep that side, so she doesn't go full OOC. That`s why, in order to follow the story plot but still keep her character, Sakura keeps her emotions to herself rather than wearing her heart on her sleeve. And I also don't think she's overreacting, because come on, she almost died, is now in a coma, and she was thrown into the past.**


	5. Awakening

Okay, so from here, I will be updating THBS every 2 weeks (if something doesn't come up), unless I have moments of inspiration. R&R please.

**Disclaimer**: You know the drill. I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter 5: Awakening

Tsunade had been enjoying a cup of sake in her office when Shizune barged into the group, screaming, "THEY'RE BACK! They're back and the Uchiha is with them too!"

As Tsunade looked up, the cup in her hand suddenly cracked. Both Tsunade and Shizune suddenly stopped short, and gaped at it, and a huge foreboding fell upon them both. And deep down, Tsunade just _knew _what was wrong. It had always been there, that shadow of doubt and worry, ever since Sakura became more than just an "apprentice" to her. But she attempted to deny it once again.

"Who...exactly came back Shizune?" She carefully asked. _What about Sakura _she meant.

And with growing understanding on her face, Shizune listed, "The Rokudaime, Uchiha-san, Kakashi-san, Sai, team Gai, and Shikamaru..." She trailed off. The silence was deafening.

Then Tsunade was running to the emergency wing as fast as she could. Spotting the wounded group, she ran to them screaming, "Sakura! WHERE IS SHE?"  
The group had seen Tsunade running to them in a fury and screaming. The glum mood only darkened with her words. Naruto hung back in guilt while Sasuke could only stand and glare. Shikamaru was the one to step up and admit bluntly, "She's gone." Naruto visibly flinched at the words.

"She's WHAT? What do you mean gone? You mean as in..." _dead? _Tsunade couldn't speak the word out loud.

"We're not exactly sure if she's dead, Tsunade-sama. But with the wounds she obtained, she might as well be." Shikamaru muttered.

His words echoed in her head, and for a split second, Tsunade could only blankly stare at him, as if he told her the biggest lie in the world. Then her awareness came crashing back, and she stumbled at the invisible force. Looking up through her bangs, she saw the faces of everyone there, the guilt, sorrow, and anger. And then she saw Naruto. His eyes reflected a man burning and withering away. Eyes that were dead to the world around it, eyes that were frantically looking over his hands for something. He continued to rub and wipe them, as if they were stained with something. It was Naruto's utter look of defeat that was the final straw for Tsunade. She slipped down to her knees and heard a heart-wrenching wail. It took her a moment to realize _she _was the one emitting the noise. But she hardly cared, and kept on letting out wails that quickly transgressed to screams. She screamed at the world, at Kami, for taking away another precious person in her life. She screamed and when her throat became too hoarse, she began to sob violently. Behind her, Shizune was pouring out her sorrows as well. To Tsunade, Sakura was a daughter; the child she never had the chance to have with Dan. To Shizune Sakura was a sister, a sibling to confide all her secrets and emotions to. And now she was _gone, _ripped from their hands for Kami to toy with again and again.

* * *

Itachi sat outside the emergency room that held the pink-haired kunoichi. Medics were rushing in and out, desperate in their attempt to save this unknown shinobi. Itachi heard pieces of the conversation the head medic, Takahara Kanaye, had with the Sandaime, and was honestly surprised the kunoichi was still alive, if only by a hair's breathe. Not only had she attained numerous wounds and cuts, there was also a broken wrist, and a few broken ribs, including a one rib that had punctured her lung. She had also obtained a severe injury to her chest and back. If anything, it was more surprising the wound didn't go straight through her. How she had received the blows still remained a mystery, but they seemed to have hit her simultaneously. Although she somehow survived the blows themselves, the amount of blood loss she suffered was enough in itself to lead straight to death. As it was, Itachi was the one to find her lying in her own blood, so he knew this right away. And strangely enough, he felt a kind of worry towards the girl, something he usually only felt for his younger brother. But he pushed his thoughts to the back of his mind; he was an Uchiha, and this kind of feeling was not acceptable.  
He would _not _care for the kunoichi's well being.

* * *

It felt like she had been there for days, as time was almost non-existent. Sakura turned towards her inner self and sighed. Not that her inner wasn't _amazing _to talk with, but Sakura _kind of _wished she had other company. Physically talking to her inner was a very different experience indeed, and Sakura was secretly afraid she would have some kind of negative effect on her mental stability, not that it was very secure in the first place.

**No need to be so glum, **_**Sakura, **_her inner pointed out.

"But I've been here for so _long._"Sakura spat out. Being caged in was taking a toll on her short enough temper. And she couldn't vent like she usually did, because her inner was practically impossible to hit, and Sakura found she couldn't use chakra in her head. This only made her more pissed.

**Actually, I think you've been here for barely a day, out in the **_**real **_**world. **Her inner said blandly.

"Great. Just _great._" Sakura practically screamed out, "you mean I could be in here for what feels like a month, and it'll barely be about a week out _there_?"

**Yup. Let me reiterate my previous words, **'**welcome to **_**hell**_'.

"Fuck _you_" Sakura shouted.

**Oh dear, you find me **_**that **_**alluring Sakura darling? **Her inner mocked. **Too bad you need a dick to carry out your little **_**desires.**_

Sakura screamed in frustration.

* * *

Itachi stood by the kunoichi's bedside, slightly, just _slightly,_worried. It had been three weeks since her emergency surgery, and she still lay in a dormant state in front of him. According to the medics, she was on her way to full recovery, though she would be stuck with scars for the rest of her life, and nothing out of the ordinary could be found. They deduced that her current state of mind was influenced by shock. Now that her body was stable, it had to focus on healing her mind. But the time it would take to do so was an unknown factor. But focusing on the other matters at hand, Itachi thought back to the meeting the Sandaime held with all the shinobi above chuunin ranking in Konoha.

The kunoichi, despite the fact she had in her possession a leaf head protector, not been identified by any of the Anbu in the village so far, nor could they find any records or information on her. It was a complete mystery. Thus, they were suspicious of her and her motives. It was a high possibility that she was a spy, but they could only wait until she woke up to interrogate her. It was decided that if she did not regain consciousness in the follow weeks, they would have a member of the Yamanaka clan probe her mind for any type of awareness. If probed too early, and she _was _in the stage of healing the mind, it could permanently cause her to lie in a comatose state. So far, three weeks had passed, leaving only one more until they started the probing. All shinobi were warned to be cautious of this young kunoichi, and to look out for any suspicious behaviour following her awakening. She was to be guarded at all times by the Anbu, and escorted to wherever she went when she was released from the hospital, that is, if they confirmed her intentions.

Coming back to his senses, Itachi gave the kunoichi one last glance before exiting the room. His watch was over, and the next Anbu was already there, waiting for him to leave so he could take over. Sighing, Itachi directed himself towards the Uchiha compound. It was nearing lunch, and he wanted to help his kaa-san cook.

* * *

_'It's been almost four fucking months since I've been stuck here' _Sakura thought darkly. During the time, she and her inner had come to a kind of stalemate, and agreed to train, when boredom became too great. Not being able to access her chakra was a great way to train her taijutsu. God knows she needed it, despite having been trained by Gai and Lee. Although many envied her taijutsu skills, Sakura had been planning on entering the Anbu exams that year, so being just a little great was simply not acceptable, to her terms at least. She was vaguely aware of the extent she pushed herself, but it was pushed far into the back of her mind, and she paid it no heed.

She had been in the middle of a taijutsu exercise Lee had showed her a long time ago when she felt something _nudging _against the small world in the depths of her mind.

"_What_, is _that_?" Sakura asked her inner, turning to face her.

**Someone's trying to pry into our head. **She replied. ** And it's about time those idiots did. I don't usually allow this to happen, but you've been in here for too long. Not that I don't enjoy the refreshing company. **She ended with a smirk.

"But who could..." And Sakura abruptly stopped her words. The answer was clear. "The Yamanaka..." she breathed out.

Just as the words left her mouth, a hazy figure appeared in the distance. The image grew clearer as the figure walked closer to Sakura and her inner, until they revealed themselves to be no other than Yamanaka Inoichi, her best friend's father. But Sakura's eyes narrowed in suspicion at the sight of him. Inoichi appeared to be much younger than how she knew him as. It looked like he was in his early thirties, instead of his usual late forties. Inoichi approached the two very cautiously, clearly on his guard. This was another suspicious thing to Sakura. Inoichi had no reason to be acting the way he was around her. Her constant visits to the Yamanaka flower shop allowed her to get quite closely acquainted with Ino's parents.

So her inner self had actually been telling the truth; Sakura was now stuck in the past.

"I mean you no harm, young one. I have simply come with some questions, and to bring you back to the world outside. As long as you have no ill intentions towards Konoha, then the outcome to this will be peaceful." He started off.

"Yamanaka-san, I assure you, I will harm Konoha in no way. Why would I bring upon disaster to my own village?" Sakura replied in return.

Inoichi raised a brow at this, clearly confused at this kunoichi who claimed to hail from Konoha, but he could tell she was being honest. Moving on, he asked, "How did you know I am a Yamanaka?"

"You are using the mind transfer jutsu. Only the Yamanaka are capable of doing so."

"Ah, I see you are familiar with the knowledge. Well, let me introduce myself. I am Yamanaka Inoichi, head of the Yamanaka clan. I have been sent on orders of the Sandaime to help you regain consciousness, though I must say I'm impressed. There are not many who are able to retain mental balance after being confined in their own mind for so long. I am highly aware of the different flow of time in one's mind, or I guess I could say, the complete lack of time, compared to the outside. My guess is that you've been here for about four to five months.

"Almost four, actually. I am Tsukino Sakura. And um, this is my inner self. I had personality difficulties that led to the birth of my inner self." Sakura claimed, when she saw Inoichi regarding her inner very warily. If she really was stuck in the past, which she had no doubts about now, then she could not release any information about herself, or her situation, or else it would lead to change the future, tampering with the timeline of things, which could have enormous effects when she went back to her time. _When. _

Inoichi looked at inner Sakura in bewilderment. Never had he heard of a case of alternate selves, at least those that were conscious and in contact with their host. It was simply unheard of. Regaining his focus, he turned the conversation back to the right track.  
"I believe we can continue this conversation back outside. We need to get you out first, then we'll talk in further detail."

* * *

Inoichi jerked back to his own body and looked at all the anxious people in the room.

"She's going to be just fine. She just needed someone to assist her out of her mind. From what I've gathered so far, she has no intention of causing harm to Konoha, but I'd still be on guard if I were you. She should be coming to soon, and I do warn you all, she'll need a few minutes to adjust to her new surroundings and the use of her limbs again. The mind is surrounded by a different flow of time, so this girl's been in there for a few months now."

"Very well Inoichi. And I want the rest of you, other than Inoichi, Itachi and myself, to leave us in privacy. I don't want to overwhelm the poor girl when she first wakes up." The Sandaime said, looking at the people in the room. They all reluctantly shuffled out of the room one by one. The Anbu looked to the Sandaime, but he waved them off as well.

Finally alone, the remaining figures left in the room moved their attention back to the form of the kunoichi. Itachi vaguely wondered the reason for his own allowance to remain behind when his thoughts were abruptly interrupted by a twitch of movement. Quickly refocusing, Itachi stayed in a tense position, ready to counter if the kunoichi did indeed, attack. Eyes fluttered open, then squeezed back shut by the glaring lights the room was brightened by. Attempting to open again, she settled on squinting as she attempted to sit up. Inoichi gently pushed her back down, explaining, "You're not yet ready to get up Tsukino-san. Though your body has recovered, it has been unused for some time now, and you'll probably need to go through rehabilitation for your limbs."

Sakura gave a barely noticeable nod and stopped struggling, feeling too drained.  
"Am I in a hospital, Yamanaka-san? Who brought me here?" She rasped, her unused voice straining.

"I did," replied Itachi. Sakura shifted her face to the direction of the new voice, and was greeted by a dark, hazy figure. Since she was still squinting, she couldn't fully identify the person, but said person resembled and sounded a lot like Sasuke. "Sasuke?" She whispered out loud.

Itachi immediately narrowed his eyes at the girl in front of him. She was supposedly unknown to the village, so her knowledge of his younger brother was a mystery to him. He himself had never met, let alone seen, this girl before in his life, making him all the more suspicious. Both the Sandaime and Inoichi noticed this as well, and glanced at each other in suspicion.

Sakura, realizing her mistake, mentally slapped herself. She then proceeded to save herself by saying, "I'm so sorry. It's just that you remind me of someone I used to know..."

"That is perfectly fine. So I hear your name is Tsukino Sakura?" The Sandaime asked. When she nodded, he went on. "Tsukino-san, please forgive me for being suspicious, you must understand under these circumstances, but you have claimed to come from Konoha, but we have no records of you anywhere. Might you be able to explain this?"

Sakura swallowed a nervous chuckle and replied in a surprisingly steady voice, "Actually, I have not lived in Konoha up to this point in my life. I lived with my grandmother in the Land of Tea until she died of old age. I was left to survive by myself for a few years until very recently. My grandmother often told me stories of my mother and father, who lived in Konoha before they died during the attack of the kyuubi. You see, they were civilians with no means of defending themselves. I was being taken care of by my grandmother during that time, so she was able to escape Konoha with me. I finally tired of travelling alone for so long, and decided I wished to settle down in Konoha. I was then ambushed by some rogue shinobi, who mistook me for a Konoha nin. Then I ended up here."

"May I ask where you got your head protector? And how you defended yourself from the shinobi? We are aware that you put up some kind of fight." Inoichi replied.

Sakura replied in a smooth voice, "While my parents were civilians, my grandmother used to be a shinobi of Konoha. She retired a long time ago, but she taught me all of her skills. Her rank was of a chuunin-levelled medic nin, so I was taught many medical abilities as well. She left me in possession of her forehead protector in hopes that one day I would become a Konoha shinobi myself. She loved Konoha, but was too old to make the trip back."

Sakura could only hope they bought her story as she lay there a bit uncomfortably, waiting for the information to sink in. When one of the figures began to speak, Sakura thought it safe to think they took the bait.

"Well then Tsukino-san, I'm pretty sure you've had enough of us prodding into your life for now. We'll leave you to rest, and come back later to check on your healing progress." Sarutobi said, beginning to rise from his chair. Inoichi and Itachi followed suit, murmuring "goodbye" and "get well soon". Sakura nodded her head at them, and when she heard the door click shut, she allowed herself to let out a small internal sigh of exasperation.

**Great cover. Now all you need to add is flying pigs and rainbows and everything will be set.**

_Shut up. Be glad I could even come up with something like that. It's pretty convincing, if I do say so myself._

**Whatever. So are we proceeding to the first step of our wonderfully, brilliant plan?**

Sakura and her inner, with plenty of time on their hands, had come up with a plan to get them back to their own time. It was dangerous and extremely risky, but it was the only thing that had even a slight chance of success.

_First? We need to gain the trust of the village and its people since I need access to some scrolls in the restricted area. It'd be much easier than stealing them, not to mention a lot less messier. This means I need to be an _"_official_" _nin of Konoha. So in other words? Play it nice._

**"Official" nin my ass. Do you even you how many Anbu are guarding our room? Like they'll be trusting us anytime soon**_**.**_

_I know. It'll take some time, but I'll make them come around soon enough._

Sensing about ten Anbu by her room, Sakura gave out another internal sigh of exasperation.  
It was going to take a _really_ long time.

* * *

**From here on out, I will be switching from Konoha in the present and in the past, but it will focus more on Sakura`s time set now, just so the story can start moving. I'm trying my best to extend the chapters, but it doesn't seem to be going that well.**

Kaa-san- mother


	6. Ready, Set, Go!

I tried really hard to get this chapter out by today. Because it's my birthday! I'm finally 18 and legal!

**Disclaimer:**It's really tiring to say this, but I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter 6: Ready, Set, Go!

Sasuke sat, glaring at the wall, on his lumpy hospital bed. It had been a few days since he was dragged to Konoha, bound. Upon the time he had been forced to face the council, he had snarled and lunged headfirst towards them. When the Anbu finally restrained him, he was left with the only other option of spitting at their feet. This had caused another racket and it can safely be said that this did not please Homura and Koharu. Since they were going to be one of the few to make the final decision of Sasuke's trial, his actions were clearly to his disadvantage. But for those who knew the truth, it was completely understandable. The council had been a part of the Uchiha massacre, and therefore were one of the sole reasons Sasuke had been rampaging against Konoha in the first place.

At the moment, he was left in the hospital after Shizune had insisted in giving him a check over. Tsunade was still too emotionally distraught, and had downright refused to even look in his direction, and spoke to him when only necessary; which, so far, was none at all.  
While attempting to burn the walls around him with his infamous Uchiha glare, Shizune entered his room once again.

"Uchiha-san, this is the last part of your check up. I just need to give you some shots."

At the mention of shots, Sasuke struggled to run away, which would have been possible if not for two things: the chakra binds holding him, and Naruto, who had been by his side for almost the whole time he was in Konoha, pushing him down. Naruto looked like he was ready to burst of laughter as he held his best friend down for a shot. No one could have imagined that the great Uchiha Sasuke, capable of killing both Orochimaru and his brother, Uchiha Itachi, was afraid of a mere needle.

"Teme just suck it up and let Shizune-nee give you the shots. Who knows? You might die from some unknown disease you got when you were with the pedo-snake." Naruto told Sasuke. Shizune looked extremely amused at this statement. Sasuke, on the other hand, did not look amused one bit.

"Just shut up dobe." Sasuke muttered. While he and Naruto bickered, Shizune had crept up and stuck the syringe into Sasuke's arm. He twisted his head to face Shizune with a snarl, who in turn, looked back in complete calm. She was used to difficult patients, even if this _was _the infamous Uchiha.

"And I am done here. If you find any other problems, feel free to come back."

"As if," he snarled.

Shizune continued as if she didn't hear him, "I should be done signing your release papers around noon. You should be able to leave then."

Sasuke gave a quick glance at the clock hanging on the wall beside him, 'so in two hours, I'll be _escorted_ to my cell.' At the thought, his glare became more pointed. If looks could kill, or, in this case, destroy, the whole hospital would have been burned down in an instant.

"Teme, you seriously need to straighten out your face. If you always scrunch your face up like that, it'll be permanent! You'll be stuck with an ugly-ass face forever!"

Never did Sasuke want to kill Naruto more than he did at that moment. Suddenly he heard a yelp coming from Naruto.

"It's already ten?! If I'm late again, Hinata-chan will _kill _me!" He wailed, "Sorry teme, I'm going to have to leave you now. You promise you won't start crying?"

Sasuke, completely ignoring Naruto's comment, asked, "Hinata?" If he thought back real hard, he could barely produce an image of a small girl who seemed to have speech impairment.

"Yeah, Hinata-chan and I are married! Didn't I mention that? And she's pregnant too! We're having our first child! Together! Isn't it awesome? We're going to have our own _family_!"

As Naruto babbled on, Sasuke thought about this. Externally he seemed completely uninterested, but on the inside, he was honestly surprised Naruto, _Naruto, _had a girl, let alone a soon-to-be-family. It made him bristle in jealousy and envy. It had been his original plan to destroy Konoha, then take a certain _girl _as his wife, and settle down with a family, therefore, finally completing the last of his lifetime goals; reviving the Uchiha clan. It simply wasn't _fair_ that the dead-last got to achieve something before him. Not when it was him who had worked so hard for everything. It was utterly and completely _unfair._ In his little internal rant, he didn't notice Naruto waving his hand in front of his face.

"Hello? Sasuke? Are you in thereee?"

Said person smacked away the hand, glaring at his so-called best friend. "Stop that dobe."

"Well now that I know you're still sane, well, _almost _sane, I'll just be going. Don't cause any trouble, okay? If I hear even a hint about someone having to restrain _the _Uchiha Sasuke, I'll whoop your ass, got it?"

Sasuke scoffed, "_You?_ Beating _me?_ As if."

"I _so can _beat the crap outta your ass! Bring it on, _Sasucakes" _Naruto taunted. He had gotten the brilliant nickname from the red-haired bitch on Sasuke's "team"_._

Sasuke grit his teeth, snarling, "Do _not_ call me that." Naruto was about to respond when Shizune cut in.

"Naruto-sama, you needed to see Hinata-san, remember?" Naruto's eyes instantly widened, and he was out of the room with a "Crap, I'm late again!" resounding throughout the halls. No one blinked at their hokage's weird behaviour, already used to it. Shizune simply shook her head.

"So, Uchiha-san, I expect this room to empty the minute I sign your papers."

Sasuke only gave a bare hint of a nod before he turned his head to look out the window, but not before Shizune caught a faint smirk at the edge of his lips. She left the room smiling to herself.

* * *

Sakura slowly walked out the doors of the Konoha hospital, squinting at the brightness of the day. It had been two weeks since she woke up, and not once had she been able to step out for a breather. She breathed in deeply, relishing the fresh air. A strand of her hair had come out from her ponytail and she tried to blow it away with futile attempts. Her hands were wrapped with chakra-bounding ropes, so she wasn't able to brush it away with a flick of a wrist. It annoyed her to no end. She was currently being escorted towards the Hokage tower with a small group of Anbu for her trial. The interrogation unit finished their part a week ago, and there had been no results. Inner Sakura securely protected her mind from intruders, but in return, to order to prevent suspicion, she explained how inner Sakura had never let anyone inside their minds until Inoichi had, and that was only for the benefit of Sakura's well being. It was an unconscious defense measure, and Sakura claimed she couldn't do anything about it. They automatically accepted it, clearly surprised at the existence of inner Sakura, just like Inoichi had.

Sakura sighed as she gave the Hokage tower another glance. She and inner Sakura had gone over their story, and made sure there weren't any loopholes. She was prepared mentally, but Sakura still worried if the Hokage would buy it.

_He bought the first half, I think. Why wouldn't he accept the other?_

The Anbu knocked on the doors to the Sandaime's office, and continued to walk in after a confirmed, "come in". Sakura walked in between them, keeping her head high and her eyes forward. She met Sarutobi's gaze straight on, fear non-existent.

"Come and sit down Tsukino-san. We just need to discuss some details of the things you have told us so far."

Inner Sakura cursed in her head, **So the old man didn't completely buy the story.**

_Well what do you think? He's the Hokage for a reason._

"So we understand this is your first time in Konoha, despite it being your homeland, and you were attacked by foreign shinobi on your way here. You fought back to the best of your abilities before the nin left you for dead. Using some of the medical ninjutsu you were taught by your grandmother, Haruno Sayuri, you were able to heal enough damage that you didn't die immediately. You come to Konoha as the last Haruno, with all of your relations being dead. You also claim your purpose is to become a shinobi of Konoha, and you're willing to start from genin, am I right?"

Sakura was a little impressed at how much information he fit in, in one go.

"Yes, Hokage-sama."

"Very well. The council and I have reviewed your claims, and have accepted them as they are. You are to be on probation for the next month, simply as precautionary reasons, before being placed on a genin team. You will need a team of three to enter the chuunin exams, which begins in two months, so you'll have time to train during then."

Inner Sakura did a little dance when they heard this. **We did it! I can't believe it! They'll let us take the chuunin exams! Cha!**

"Of course, the Anbu will watch you past your probation period, until we deem fit."

Even the news of Anbu trailing after her couldn't squash her excitement. She and inner Sakura had been prepared for a more difficult answer. It seemed as though Kami was on their side today…

"As for your living arrangements, we decided it would be better if someone could live with you, so you can be watched more closely. So we have decided Uchiha Itachi will watch over you in the Uchiha compounds."

…or not. Inner Sakura's victory dance stopped short, gaping at the council's decision. They were going to live in the _Uchiha compounds _for a whole _month_. With _Uchiha Itachi, _the man who would kill off the entire clan and leave Sasuke emotionally scarred forever.

_But he's a good guy, right?_

**It doesn't mean he didn't ultimately commit the crimes!**

_Right. So he's a man who'll have a fucked up life._

**Yup, more or less.**

When Sakura first discovered the person she had called "Sasuke" had actually been _Itachi, _she had wanted to run away and never face Konoha again. But then she was reminded how Itachi was, in fact, _not _the "bad guy". But it was still so difficult just to be in the same room with someone that terrorized the person she loved. That fact alone would have brought her down to her knees, quivering in fear. Then if you added the massacre and the Akatsuki, she might as well have dropped dead. It was no secret: she was terrified of the man. No amount of training could have cured it. And now she had to _live _with the guy? There were no amount of words to express how much she loathed the mere idea. But she would have to suck it up if she wanted to eventually qualify for a Konoha shinobi.

_I could think of it like training...yeah..._

**Or not. **Her inner scoffed.

Sakura glanced back at an Anbu, knowing it was Itachi behind the mask, but couldn't tell his thoughts on this absurd idea due to said mask.

"Is there anything else, Hokage-sama?" Sakura asked.

"Hm…well Inoichi-san asked me if it was okay to ask for your permission to study your...ah…'inner self'. He and the others of the interrogation unit seem to be greatly intrigued by it."

"O-oh…well I guess it's okay. As long as they don't ask my inner for things she's not willing to do."

Sarutobi nodded at her answer and motioned for the Anbu to take her to the Uchiha compounds.

* * *

She hadn't had anything on her except the weapons she wore, which were taken away, and her head protector, so they led her straight to the compounds. With every step that brought her closer to the dreaded place, the more she hated herself for being so rash and coming between Naruto and Sasuke. She could almost _feel _the glare of a certain Anbu behind her. In fact, if she wasn't doomed before, then she was now. The heated glare said it all.

_I just have to put up with it for a month. That's it. Just a month…with a clan infamous for having been born with a stick up their ass. Kami we're doomed._

Her inner could only nod in agreement.

Apparently the Hokage had been gracious enough to inform the clan beforehand, because a person was waiting for them at the gates of the compound.

"Tsukino…san," he added after a pause, "I am Uchiha Fugaku, head of the Uchiha clan. During your stay here you _will _follow my rules and directions. If you overstep your boundaries even once, I myself will inform the Hokage of your leave. Is this understood?"

**Wow **_**someone **_**woke up on the wrong side of the bed today. I guess it true; **_**all **_**Uchiha's have a stick up their ass. A **_**large **_**stick.**

Sakura, ignoring the comment, tried to put on her best smile as she answered him back.

"Of course, Uchiha-san. I will do my best to follow everything instructed."

With this, she was led to the main compounds, as she had to stay close to Itachi, and was directed to the room she would reside in during her stay. It was bland and empty of everything except a closet, futon and a low writing desk (those Japanese ones). Sakura was perfectly contented with it. The less, the better; there was nothing personal that would distract her from her plans.

"I will be residing in the room next to yours. My family's rooms reside downstairs. You are not permitted to go near them unless told to. You've passed the common room; the kitchen is down the halls from it. At the end of the halls you will find the doors that lead to the back gardens. And you are not to go near the training grounds. These are the only places you are to roam. Do not go anywhere else." Itachi explained in a voice hinted with coldness. After replacing her chakra binds with chakra-bounding wristbands, he swiftly turned around and left.

Sakura, being left to explore what little she was allowed, left straight to the gardens. After spending practically all her time indoors, she wanted to spend the rest outside as much as possible. As soon as her eyes fell upon the Uchiha gardens, she couldn't help but let a small gasp slip out between her lips. The Uchiha's were very prideful people, and always made sure they had the best of the best. Apparently this included the best gardens as well as it was nothing Sakura had ever seen. So many scents reached her nose at once that it left her just slightly off-balance. Maybe her month here wouldn't be so bad if she got to stay in the gardens most of the time. Wandering over to the koi pond, she sat on a large rock and stared as the sun reflected off the colourful scales of the koi fish. It was absolutely breathtaking. She sat like that for some time until she heard a small gasp from somewhere behind her. Quickly spinning around and reaching for a kunai that wasn't there, she spotted a small boy cowering behind a Sakura tree (a/n: oh how ironic). Staring, she couldn't help but think he reminded her of someone. When sudden realization hit her, she reeled back in shock, which led to her tripping over the rock she had been sitting on and falling into the pond, giving off a loud splash. The fish scattered, panicked, as she struggled to get up. But of course, she ended up slipping on the slick rocks and falling back down. Small bursts of giggling could be heard over all the splashing, and Sakura's eyes widened at the sight.

There he was, standing a little ways off to prevent himself from getting soaked, _giggling _at her misfortune. He looked to be about five, hair still retaining the chicken-ass look, with onyx eyes shining with glee. It was just so different from the person she knew, but it was definitely him.

_Sasuke…_

* * *

**I'm really sorry this was a short chapter. Again, I really wanted to post this by today, but I was a little stuck on how to write it anyways.**

**I'm one of those authors that know how they want the plot to go, but don't know how to write it out. So you'll just have to bear with it for a while.**

**I know grammar is a little off here and there, and I don't have the time or patience to go around looking for a good beta reader. I plan on going back and fixing the errors after I complete this fic, unless I can convince my good friend Ari to fix it up for me.**

Sayuri- Lily (I tried to name the women of the Haruno clan after flowers)

Futon- Japanese sleeping mattress


End file.
